Trapped With Him
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: A villain attacks the Titans and makes Beast Boy and Raven his main focus. What emotions will unfold when they have to lock themselves alone in the room the team built for when Trigon came?


**Hello fellow Teen Titans fans! Yippee! My second fanfic! Thank you so much for all of the support on my past story! It really does make my day to get reviews and favorites! I am still thinking up a longer story, however I couldn't stay away in the meantime! Hence, here I am, with another story. Two words: REVIEW PLEASE!**

Disclaimer: I, still, do not own the Teen Titans.

_Just stay calm. Just stay calm. _Raven tried to keep herself from loosing it. She didn't like this at all. It made her nervous—HE made her nervous. He had been now for the past six months, when she finally accepted the fact that maybe, okay not maybe, she DEFINITELY had a crush on him. She didn't know how it happened, it just did, and it slowly became all she could think about. She let herself take one more peek. He had fallen asleep. _Finally. _

Raven opened her eyes and stopped meditating. She sat down and leaned against the wall. And stared at him. She couldn't believe the day so far. Some whack job had attacked the team, and when Beast Boy had almost trapped him, the villain decided to make him his target. Then Raven herself almost had him, but the crook slipped away at the last second and started targeting her and Beast Boy together. The nut got so obsessive that he ended up chasing Beast Boy and Raven through a somewhat destructive path through the city, until Robin instructed them both to lock themselves in the room the team had built for when Trigon attacked. The villain couldn't get to them there.

So for the past hour Beast Boy and Raven had sat together in that room hearing the nutcase bang on the door. Eventually they tuned the banging out. Beast Boy had tried to strike up a conversation, but she couldn't stand to look at him. He was too perfect—at least to her he was— and would never like her back, she was sure of it.

_I wish his eyes were open. _Beast Boy's eyes captivated her. _Although I suppose if they were I couldn't be looking at him now. _

She rested her head on the back of the wall and closed her eyes. Stressing over what her crush was thinking about her was more tiring than the way too long workout sessions Robin made them suffer through.

"Rae?" She heard Beast Boy whisper. "Raven?"

"Yea?"

"Are you mad at me for something?"

"No. Why?"

"I don't know. I mean, you are usually not overly talkative, but lately I feel like you have been downright ignoring me and I was just wondering if there was a reason."

"Uuh..." _Gee…that was smart Raven. Now he thinks I hate him and I'm an idiot!_

He looked down. "Never mind. I'm sorry I bothered you."

"No!" Beast Boy jumped slightly as she yelled that much louder than necessary. Blushing, she continued, "No, I'm not mad at you. I've just been in a weird mood lately."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Do I ever want to talk about it?"

"Never mind. Do you want to talk about something else?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. So, this new villain is nuts, huh?"

"Yea, he is."

Not knowing what else to say, Beast Boy simply smiled, not realizing that this made Raven's heart melt and made her all the more nervous.

_Say something. Come on, say something! _Raven commanded herself over and over. "So, you finally beat Cyborg on that video game this morning, right?"

"Yea, I did! It was so cool and the look on his face was priceless. I realized that the problem was that there were more combinations in a pamphlet that came with the game that Cy never showed me. I found it in his room and read the whole thing three times last night—wait —since when do you care about video games?"

"I don't know."

Beast Boy smiled again, thinking of what to say next. "So read any good books lately."

"Yes, actually. I just finished this one book about a sorceress who goes through this whole journey trying to get rid of her powers so she could be with the one she loves. I really connected with her because of the loosing control of your powers when you try to show emotion."

"Come on, Raven. You can show emotion when you want to. I've seen it. When we first met, you laughed at one of my jokes, and nothing blew up—"

"That's different. That wasn't that deep of an emotion. Whenever I feel something strongly, it can, take over. Remember that night when that movie freaked me out. I nearly killed all of you!"

"I remember that. That was actually pretty fun once I realized I wasn't going to die." He smiled again.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"What?"

"I mean, I guess everyone on the team is pretty nice to me, but you have always been there no matter what. Even when I am at my worst you try to cheer me up and make me happy. Why? Why don't you give up like everyone else does?"  
"Because I know what it feels like to feel alone," he hesitated, "and, you know, I like you."

_No. He doesn't mean it that way. He can't. He could never like me the way I like him. _Raven just stared at him. He was blushing. He smiled. She stared.

"I like you too." She closed her eyes expecting something to blow up. Nothing did. She looked at Beast Boy. He had a larger smile on his face than Raven had ever seen before.

"You okay?" he noticed her squinting.

"I'm fine. I just—"

"The room was built to keep Trigon and his whole army of fire people out, it can handle anything your emotions throw at it. Besides, that wasn't that deep of an emotion… was it?"

She felt her face burning red, and suddenly the floor seemed very interesting.

"Raven?"

"Yea."

"Look, I've been wanting to say this for a while now, and since it seems like your powers don't affect you too much in here, here goes nothing…" he took a breath, "I like you, but like more than like, I, like, you know, like-like, you."

Raven gaped at him. She could not believe what she just heard. Her silence scared him.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I just; I don't know; it was stupid; I'm sorry; I shouldn't have, but I just, I don't, I'm so—"

He was cut off by Raven's lips pressing against his.

"I like you too. Like-like," Raven said when they finally needed to break for air.

"Seriously? How? I'm me."

"I know. I like you."

"I, I just, yay! So, are we like girlfriend and boyfriend now?"

"If you want."

"Yay! I mean, yes." He smiled. She smiled. Raven's mind was blank with happiness. She could not believe what had just happened.

"Beast Boy, Raven, how are you doing in there?" Robin's voice came from their communicators.

Beast Boy grabbed his and flipped it open. "We're fine."

Robin saw Raven appear behind him, both of them smiling in an unusual way.

"Are you sure?"

"We are fine Robin. How is it going with the whacko? Is he in jail yet?"

"We have him tied up and he seems to be unconscious. The police will be here in twenty minutes; we think it would be a good idea for the two of you to stay in here until the police take him away. Are you okay with that? Do you need anything?"

"I think we have all we need." Beast Boy smiled as Raven said this, because although Robin could not see it through the communicator, she also slipped her hand into his.

"Yea. We'll wait it out, Robin."

"Okay then. I'll keep you updated. Hang in there."

"We'll be just fine." The new couple smiled as Beast Boy snapped the communicator shut.

"So, if you are interested in talking about video games all of a sudden, would you perhaps be interested in playing one? Just to try?"

"Maybe. Since you are interested in talking about books all of a sudden, would you perhaps be interested in reading one? Just to try?"

"We are going to make a great couple!" Beast Boy exclaimed, kissing his new girlfriend.

**Yay! I hope you enjoyed my story! Thank you so much for all of the support once again and keep on reviewing!**


End file.
